The Trump Card In Namimori!
by BooBear-chan23
Summary: Erika is the sister of the Netherworlds Beauty Queen, Etna. Erika was forced from the Netherworld's president to go into the Earth world and live there, due to her biggest prank ever. She there meets the Vongola Boss, a bomber, a baseball star, a prefect, an illusionist, and...whatever. Erikax?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Disgaea and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The only person I own is Erika and some other OC's I might add in.

Hey guys~ Okay...uh...I was just playing Disgaea 4: Forgotten Memories (I 3 Valvatorez and his love for sardines~) and I had this random idea of Katekyo Hitman Reborn...and...yeah.

I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

-Teddy-chan~

* * *

"Yo, names Erika...Akuryō. Nice to meet with all of you." A pink-haired girl said. Her hair was a very light shade of pink, her short hair flowing freely by her neck. Her dark green eyes with a small tint of light green was filled with mischevious intent; yet it looked like a small child's play. Her uniform was different from everyone else. She had on a boy's uniform, instead of a girl's uniform. Do not ask how she got it. Let's just say there was a lot of threatening from her.

Some of the guy's had hearts in their eyes, while the girls started gossiping from her 'coolness' and 'rebellion'.

Then the teacher coughed, so he could get the attention, "We-well then, may you sit next to, Sawada-san?" The teacher asked, as Tsuna raised his hand. People then broke out into whispering and giggling, causing Sawada-san to blush from embarrassment.

Erika paid no mind to it, and went over to her seat. She thought she was being glared at...

The teacher started the lesson, but Era didn't listen, mainly because she didn't give a care whatsoever.

Erika was resting on the rooftop of Namimori's school. It was lunch time, and she already finished her lunch, "Ugh...This world is so boring! Screw that Netherworld president for sending me to this dump." Erika muttered, as she stood up.

Erika then took out a communicator that looked like a phone with a stylus in it. She typed in 'Netherworld's News Report' with the stylus, which popped up a newspaper.

Erika then scowled, "At least that damn president gave me this communicator. The least I can do is look up the news."

'**ATTENTION! THE NETHERWORLD'S PRESIDENT'S SON, EMIZEL IS DEAD!**' The newspaper's heading read, as the girl raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? That kid Emizel is dead?" Erika said to herself, as she read the whole article. She then exited out and put it away. A sigh came out of her lips, "Oh well...Emizel was a good guy, I guess. I wonder what Etna is doing...?"

Without Erika knowing, an infant who was wearing black attire and a fedora was resting laying down on another building, looking at her with his binoculars. A green chameleon was rested upon his fedora's rim.

The infant smirked as he put down his binoculars, "Erika Akuryō. A new transfer student to Namimori school. How interesting~" He said, as he thought about his student's frantic behavior about recruiting the girl.

* * *

Sorry if that was short, it was supposed to be the Prolouge. I'll try better next time!

-Teddy-chan~!


	2. Hahi! A Girl's Destroyed Heart!

Here is the next chapter, so please R&R~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Disgaea or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own Erika and some other OC's I might add.

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato. Akuryō Erika." The teacher said, addressing the two, "You two scored 100 on the math test." He stated, as he gave the tests to the two.

"Whoa..." Everyone in the class said, amazed from the two's knowledge.

Erika and Gokudera went back to sit down, "Erika-chan, you did great!" A feminime voice said, which caused Erika to look at her side to see Kyoko Sasagawa next to her.

Erika met Kyoko when she was transferred here. Kyoko showed her around the school, even though Erika was stubborn and mischievous. When Kyoko asked her to be friends, Erika was a little shocked, seeing how she put up with her. Erika then smirked and said, 'Sure, your alright...for a human...'

Erika blushed slightly from Kyoko's compliment, "Thank you, Kyoko-chan..." Erika said, flustered a bit, which made Kyoko smile from Erika's adorable actions.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi." The teacher called.

"Y-yes!" Tsuna said, his focus going back to the teacher after talking to Gokudera, as he stood up.

"Yeah?" Yamamoto asked, as he stood up as well.

"20 points. A failing grade means that you'll be assigned special homework." The teacher said, which caused a cloud of depression to go over Tsuna's head.

"Well, this is nothinig new." Hana said, boredly.

'_I-I look so lame in front of Kyoko-chan..._' Tsuna thought, as he blushed from embarrassment.

"It's due tomorrow." The teacher said, continuing on for Yamamoto's and Tsuna's assignment, "You must get every problem correct, or else..."

* * *

Erika was infront of Tsuna's house, wearing a red baseball cap that was placed sideways on her head. A black tank-top with torn jeans was worn, instead of her school uniform. A piece of paper was in her hand, that showed an address, "...Why did I agree to do this...?" Erika muttered to herself, an anime sweatdrop on her head.

**≈Flashback≈**

_"Erika-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Kyoko asked, which made Erika blink in confusion, as she bought the two drinks from the vending machine. It was the end of the day, so Erika and Kyoko were walking home, but Erika had to drop off Kyoko first._

_"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Erika asked, as she drank her soda bottle._

_"Can you go to Tsuna-kun's house and help him with his homework?" Kyoko asked, which caused Erika to choke on her soda from Kyoko's sudden request._

_Erika pounded her chest while coughing from the soda, "Wh-why...?"_

_"Because, I want Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun to pass. It won't be fun to see them flunk out. So, please?" Kyoko asked, which made Erika look at her weirdly._

_Erika then sighed, "Since your the only one I trust, I guess I got no choice..."_

_"Thank you, Erika-chan!" Kyoko said, smiling at the girl._

_Erika blushed from Kyoko's flattery, "D-don't flatter me that much, it's awkward for me..." Erika said, flustered. This did not go unseen by Kyoko, which made her giggle at Erika's actions._

**≈Flashback End≈**

When Erika knocked on the door, he door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman.

"Hello, who are you?" The woman asked, very sweetly.

Erika bowed low to the woman, "My name is Erika Akuryō. I'm one of...Tsuna's friends, so to speak. You must be Tsuna's mother." Erika said.

What? Can't a demon girl, who cusses a lot, be nice to the elderly? Damn it, never judge a book by it's cover people! And no, the Netherworld's president does **NOT** count as an elder!

"Oh! You're one of Tsuna's friends? Come on in!" Nana said, as she opened the door for Erika. Erika said thank you and entered.

"I'll go to Tsuna's room, myself. Thank you for having me enter your dwelling." Erika said, as she thanked the woman once more.

Nana chuckled, "Your welcome." She said, as she went into the kitchen.

Erika looked up to where the stairs are, and smirked evilly, "You better watch out, Tsunayoshi Sawada~" Erika said, as she snickered evilly.

* * *

'_Knock! Knock!_'

Tsuna turned to his bedroom door, "Who is it?" Tsuna asked, wondering who was outside the door.

"Erika Akuryō."

* * *

Erika rose an eyebrow once she gotten no response, after she said her name. She grabbed the door knob's handle, and turned it. She slammed the door open, only to see a shocked Tsuna, a peeved Gokudera, and a grinning Yamamoto.

"...What the hell are you guys looking at?" Erika asked, which caused Tsuna to shake his head, to get rid of his shockness of seeing Erika here in his house.

"A-Akuryō-san! Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, stuttering.

Erika was confused from Tsuna's sudden behavior, "Kyoko-chan asked me to help you and Yamamoto with your homework." Erika answered.

Tsuna blinked in confusion, '_So, Kyoko-chan does cares about me...!_' He thought, happily.

"She didn't want you guys to fail, so she asked me to help." Erika continued, which made Tsuna's hopes drop after hearing the rest of the story.

"You're not needed, Akuryō! I, Gokudera Hayato, was the one who was recommended!" Gokudera said, angrily.

"I made a promise with Kyoko-chan, and I intend to keep it." Erika said, as she sat down next to Yamamoto, "So, what question are you guys on?"

"Well, I finished the rest of the questions. Still, I had no clue what problem seven was talking about." Yamamoto said to Erika.

Gokudera laughed, who was pretty much mocking Yamamoto, "So you're still an idiot, Yamamoto. Right, boss?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, but then flinched once he saw Tsuna's pale face.

"I don't understand half of the problems, let alone problem seven." Tsuna said, his face pale.

"B-boss, let's show your ture strength by solving problem seven!" Gokudera said, trying to lighten up Tsuna's predicament.

Tsuna then picked up his homework paper, "Prove that when 100 sheets of paper 11.5cm long on each side will stack up perfectly when dropped from a height of 3 meters." Tsuna said, as he finished reading his homework paper.

After a second of silence from the brown-haired boy, he shouted out, "I have no idea what this means!" Tsuna said, giving up.

"Boss!" Gokudera said, as he tried to help Tsuna.

The door opened to reveal a girl with a bandanna wrapped oddly around her head. She had a plate of cookies and four glasses of juice, "I've brough snacks!" The girl said, happily.

"What?! Wh-why are you...?!" Tsuna said, shocked to see the girl.

"I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure Reborn-chan isn't affected by your bad influence." The girl said, angrily at Tsuna.

"And that's supposed to explain the outfit?" Erika asked, who was a bit weirded out. '_What is this, an anime convention?_'

* * *

"So, Tsuna, you know someone from Midori Middle?" Yamamoto asked, as he faced the girl, who introduced herself as 'Haru'.

"Huh? You mean Midori Middle, as in that super strict and elite girls' school?" Tsuna said, a little surprised to hear that the flightly girl was actually from a very high academic school.

"Isn't she wearing their uniform?" Yamamoto asked, which made Haru nod, confirming that she goes to the school, "Maybe she can solve problem seven!" Yamamoto said, which made Tsuna lighten up.

"Fine. But, if I solve this problem, you can no longer have anything to do with Reborn-chan!" Haru said, as she continued glaring at Tsuna.

"Well, that's for Reborn to decide." Tsuna said, as he turned to the hitman. The hitman was drinking a large cup of juice, which was pretty weird in Erika's perspective.

Gokudera then shoved the paper in Haru's face, "Interesting. Solve it, then, if you can!" Gokudera said.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

Haru looked at the problem, "I've seen this problem before." Haru said.

* * *

After some time, Haru was still trying to answer the question. Erika introduced herself to Reborn, and Reborn did the same, while polishing his handgun/chameleon.

"Just a little longer." Haru said, as she continued looking at the question.

Reborn then stopped polishing Leon, and started molding him. Erika looked at the chameleon and Reborn in amazement, which was really rare for Erika. Well, name one person in Netherworld who saw a molding chameleon and a infant who claims that he is a 'hitman'!

"A little longer..." Haru said, as Reborn molded Leon into a cane. After a few minutes, Haru shouted out, "I've almost got it!"

"Damn it, Haru! Just say that you got it or don't!" Erika said, pissed off.

"I almost got it..." Haru said, who was ignoring Erika. Erika had an anime vein on her, annoyed because of Haru ignoring her.

Erika turned back from Haru to Reborn. Reborn was holding Leon, and his fedora, which showed his wild hair. He put Leon into his fedora, and put his fedora on. He took it off, only to reveal that Leon wasn't there, "Peek-a-boo. I see you." Reborn said, as Leon popped out of Reborn's hair.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I can't solve it!" Haru said, as she started tearing up. It was now nighttime, and Haru still can't find the answer.

"What was all that talk about being able too solve it, you deceitful vixen?" Gokudera angrily said.

"I said that I've seen this problem! I never said I could solve it! Yet you're calling me a liar!" Haru said, as she started crying.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Yamamoto said.

"That's just rude, dude." Erika said, in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, agreeing with Yamamoto and Erika.

"H-huh?" Gokudera muttered.

"A member of the Mafia should treat women with utmost care." Reborn said, which caused Gokudera to flinch.

"U-uh, sorry." Gokudera said, trying to calm Haru down.

Then, the curtains opened, "Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo-san's here." The toddler chanted merrily, as he slid down Tsuna's bedroom wall so that he was now safely on the ground. 'Lambo' struck an odd pose before slowly turning around, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he _finally_ managed to realize that he had an audience. He had an anime sweatdrop when he saw Gokudera and Erika pissed off.

Gokudera looked at him with an anime vein, '_Not now...Don't ruin the mood!_' Gokudera thought.

'_Read the atmosphere, dammit!_' Erika thought, an anime vein on her head. She held up her fist, meaning she won't hesitate to attack this kid.

"I-I'm just passing through." Lambo said, uncomfortably from the stares he's receiving. But then, Lambo noticed cookies on the table. He jumped on the table and started eating them, "Eating cookies brings happiness! And once I'm happy, I want to sleep!"

"Freaking little...I can't take this anymore!" Gokudera said, angrily.

"We meet again! I'm so happy!" Haru said, as she hugged Lambo. Lambo was desperately trying to get away from Haru.

"I dont get her..." Gokudera said, as he looked at Haru.

"I don't either..." Erika said calming down, as she looked at Haru and Lambo, weirdly.

* * *

Lambo was asleep on Tsuna's bed, after eating that much sweets, "That's right. This is a middle-school problem. Won't we learn the answer if we ask an adult?" Haru asked, which lightened up everyone's mood.

"But we can't ask just anyone..." Tsuna said.

"I can think of one. I was with an adult in the kitchen just now." Haru said, smiling.

"In the kitchen?" Tsuna said, confused.

"Her name is Bianchi!" Haru informed, which caused Tsuna and Gokudera to look at her, freaked-out looks plastered on their faces.

"Bianchi?!" Tsuna said, shocked.

"Big sis?!" Gokudera said, who was also shocked.

"I've brought some night snacks." A woman's voice said, as the door creaked open. Gokudera then stepped up and tried not to let Bianchi in, "You won't let me in?"

"Yo!" Yamamoto said, greeting the woman.

"Hello, Bianchi-san." Erika said, who was also greeting the woman.

"Don't just sit there saying hello!" Gokudera said to Erika and Yamamoto.

"Hayato, you're too conscious of me as the opposite-sex." Bianchi said, which in turn got a disgusted look on Gokudera's face.

"Th-that's not the problem!" Gokudera argued back, his face paling, as he successfully closed the door.

"You siblings sure are close." Yamamoto said, which caused Erika to flinch.

'_Siblings...huh?_' Erika thought, as she thought of her sister, Etna.

"We're not...!" Gokudera stated, an anime vein on him, as he faced Yamamoto, "Now listen, she's..." Gokudera said, but failed to notice the door handle dissolving.

"Gokudera, look at the door handle." Erika said, which caused Gokudera to freak when he saw the door handle dissolving.

"Hot!" Gokudera said, as he let go of the handle.

The door opened to reveal the women with magenta-colored hair and pale olive-colored eyes, "How do you like the power of my poison cooking, the solvent sakura rice cake?" Bianchi asked.

"Poison cooking can pull that off too?" Tsuna said, his face pale as he thought about Bianchi's gruesome attacks.

Then, Gokudera lurched over, holding his stomach as he collapsed and went unconscious. Haru and Yamamoto looked at Gokudera weirdly. Same goes to Erika and Tsuna, '_The poison cooking Gokudera-kun ate as a child left him traumatized._' Tsuna thought.

"Eek! That's dangerous!" Haru said, her face paling.

* * *

Now, Gokudera and Lambo were on the bed. Gokudera was on the bed, due to having a stomachache, and Lambo was on the bed, due to sleeping. Bianchi was currently reading off of Tsuna's paper, while Reborn was buttoning up his pink and white polka-dotted pajamas.

"I'm the one who suggested Bianchi-san. So if she solves the problem, I win." Haru declared.

"Hey!" Tsuna said, "Don't decide that yourself."

Bianchi then 'hmphed', meaning that she might got it. Everyone lightened up, but Tsuna had a worried expression on his face, "Yes...This doesn't matter at all!" Bianchi said, as she ripped up the paper.

Yamamoto held back Tsuna before he could do anything drastic, "It lacks love." Bianchi said, "And it has nothing to do with me." Bianchi continued, as she stood up and left the room.

"My problem sheet!" Tsuna said, a worried and shocked expression written on his face, as Yamamoto let go of him.

"No worries, we still have mine. I'll let you copy it." Yamamoto reassured.

"I know! This problem was in a book my dad was reading!" Haru said, as she quickly dialed her father's phone number.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Reborn was out cold, blowing snot bubbles from his hammock. Haru's father **(whom had arrived on the scene just mere seconds ago)** was currently reading the problem off from Yamamoto's worksheet.

"He teaches mathematics at the university." Haru informed.

"Then you should've called him in the first place; damn it, Haru!" Erika seethed, which caused Haru to yelp out in shock.

"I'm not surprised that you kids can't solve this problem." Haru's dad said, "It's a complex, university-level problem."

"University-level?" Tsuna said, shocked.

"The answer is that it can't be solved, because it could never happen." Haru's dad informed.

"Really?" Tsuna said.

Erika then slammed her hand's onto the table, "If it was approved by our school, then why would the damn freakin' teacher give Tsuna and Yamamoto a university-level question?!" Erika asked, angrily.

Cue the weirded out looks from Tsuna, Haru, and Yamamoto.

"You can't trust a university professor?" Haru's dad asked.

"No, it can be solved." Reborn said, as he woke up from his nap, "You didn't consider the possibility that the paper was glued together to begin with. You've forgotten the Stickybond Theorem."

"Oh! How could I have forgotten?" Haru's dad said, blown away from Reborn's answer to the 'un-solvable' question.

Tsuna, Haru, Yamamoto, and even Erika were amazed by Reborn's answer, "Wait, was this a trick question?" Tsuna asked, weirded out.

Then, Haru's dad noticed Reborn's hair, "Those sideburns...Y-you must be..."

"Dad, you know Reborn-chan?" Haru asked, puzzled that her father knew a cute baby like Reborn.

"Reborn? That's not his name." Haru's dad said, "His name is...Borin!"

"...Who?" Erika said, confused from Haru's dad's answer.

"He's the one who periodically appears in academia...to solve every single problem previously considered impossible! The mathematical genius, Professor Borin!" Haru's dad explained.

Tsuna, Haru, Yamamoto, and Erika were amazed, "For real?" Tsuna said, surprised and also shocked from Reborn's teaching abilities.

The answer Tsuna gotten was Reborn's snot bubble rising, meaning he's asleep.

"He's asleep..." Erika said, her right eye twitching from Reborn's actions.

"He was talking in his sleep. He's just a baby, after all." Yamamoto said, who was still a bit amused from Reborn's knowledge.

"Well yeah, I guess..." Tsuna said, trailing off.

Haru then stood up, "In that case, Reborn-chan, you'll be living at my house." Haru declared, as she walked over to the sleeping infant.

"Uh, wait, hold on..." Tsuna said, trying to stop Haru.

Before Haru could hold him, Reborn's snot bubble bursts, "I was the one who solved the problem. The match ended in a draw." He said, which made Haru pout.

"Just to make things clear, I can't leave the house until I've trained Tsuna to be a strong tenth-generation Mafia boss." Reborn explained.

"Mafia?" Haru said, confused.

Reborn just went back to sleep, "Tenth-generation boss?" Haru said, as she re-runned the sentence that Reborn just said.

'_Mafia? Tenth-generation boss? What the hell is this baby talking about?_' Erika thought, confused about the baby's knowledge on how he knew this kind of stuff.

* * *

"Yesterday really sucked." Tsuna admitted as he yawned, which made Erika nod in agreement. Erika was planning to walk with Kyoko and her brother, but instead, she ran into Tsuna.

"So, Tsuna. What did Reborn mean about, 'tenth-generation boss' and 'Mafia'?" Erika asked, which made Tsuna tense.

Erika blinked in confusion, "Hellooo~ Tsuna! Are you going to answer my question or not?" Erika asked, impatiently.

"Well, uh...It's complicated..." Tsuna said, trying to find an excuse.

Erika grabbed Tsuna's shirt collar, "Just answer me, dammit!" Erika said angrily, which made Tsuna gulp from the girl's actions.

"Well, it's-"

Tsuna stopped when he heard something, "Huh? I'm so tired my ears are buzzing." Tsuna said, which made Erika look at him weirdly.

That was when Erika let go of him, "Huh? I can hear it too." Erika said.

The two turned around to see someone dressed up in some kind of armor. Tsuna gotten scared, grabbed Erika's hand, and ran off. The person followed them.

The three kept running, "How long is that thing going to keep chasing us?!" Tsuna said, shocked to see that the person was still hot on their trail.

"Tsuna, let go!" Erika said, but Tsuna ignored it because he was too freaked out.

The three finally arrived at the bridge. When Tsuna and Erika were going across from bridge, Erika had enough and stopped. Because that Erika stopped so suddenly, Tsuna's hand let go of her hand, and landed face-first on the ground.

"Ow..." Tsuna muttered, as he sat up, "Akuryō-san! What was that for?!"

"Just shut up." Erika said, as the person went up to them. The person was panting from chasing them, and Tsuna had a freaked-out look on his face, while Erika didn't care whatsoever.

"Ts-Tsuna-san...Erika-san...Good morning." The person said, which caused Tsuna to shriek, since the person know his and Erika's name.

"Uh, who are you?" Tsuna asked, which caused Erika to hit him on the head.

"Moron! It's Haru!" Erika said angrily, which made Tsuna rub his head in pain.

The person then took of it's helmet, which revealed to be Haru with bags under her eyes, "Erika-san is right. It's Haru. I was up all night, thinking."

Tsuna then stood up, "So you dress up like that when you don't get enough sleep?" Tsuna asked, a little weirded out from Haru's outfit.

"No. That would make me an idiot." Haru said.

"You don't say...?" Erika asked in a dry tone.

"Then why?" Tsuna asked, a weirded out look on his and Era's face.

"If Reborn-chan is really a hitman, and you're really going to become a tenth-generation Mafia boss, then you should be really strong!" Haru said, as she held her hockey stick on one hand, and her helmet under her other arm.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled out, a freaked-out look on his face.

Haru then put her helmet back on, "If you win, I'll accept everything. I won't say anything about how Reborn-chan lives his life. Please accept this challenge!" Haru said, as she charged at Tsuna. But then stopped, due to the weight of her heavy clothing.

"You okay?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Haru said, as she attacked Tsuna with the hockey stick with full force. Tsuna closed his eyes, as he readied himself for the impact.

When nothing came, Tsuna dared to open his eyes. He then yelped in shock when he saw Erika in front of him, holding the hockey stick with her bare hand.

"Eek!" Haru said, shocked, as she stumbled backwards after Erika released the hold of her hockey stick.

When Haru looked up at Erika, she shreiked in shock after seeing her mischievous glare and smirk, "You know. I'm really pissed off right now, Haru...!" Erika seethed, as she quickly ran up to her and did an uppercut. Haru quickly dodged.

Haru's face paled behind the helmet. Who would've known Erika was a good fighter? Haru then shook her head to get rid of the thought, and stood her ground.

* * *

While the two girls were fighting, and Tsuna trying to intervene them, the three didn't notice Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Man, why do I have to run into you so early in the morning?" Gokudera said, since he wanted to walk with Tsuna, but ended up walking with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed from Gokudera's mood, "Because we live in the same area."

"That's not what I meant!" Gokudera retorted.

"W-w-wait! Akuryō-san! Haru! Please stop!"

"I'm not listening to you!"

"Not now, Tsuna!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to where the commotion was. It was Tsuna trying to stop the battle between Erika and Haru, while trying his best not to get hit by Haru's hockey stick and Erika's moves. Erika was winning in a long shot, while Haru was stumbling to dodge every one of Erika's dangerous and sneaky attacks.

"Boss?" Gokudera said, dumbfounded.

"Tsuna? Akuryō?" Yamamoto said.

"Tsuna! Akuryō!" Yamamoto said.

"Damn it!" Gokudera cursed, as he and Yamamoto both went over to where the two were.

* * *

"I'm not going to become a Mafia boss!" Tsuna shouted, while Erika and Haru were still fighting.

"So you're just toying with Reborn-chan, then?!" Haru asked, as she stopped attacking Erika and went straight for Tsuna.

"No, I'm not!" Tsuna said, but then yelped when Haru is about to attack him.

But before Tsuna could get hit from the hockey stick, Erika took action and did a sweep-kick under Haru's leg's, which made Haru fall down, "Look, if you just listen to Tsu-"

"Boss! Akuryō!"

Erika was interuppted by a sudden call. Tsuna and Erika both looked to see Gokudera and Yamamoto running to them, "Move out of the way!"

Both looked up to see dynamites hovering over them. Tsuna shreiked once he saw the dynamites, and made a run for it. Erika quickly jumped out of the way, but stopped since Haru was freaking out near her, and wouldn't let go.

"Let GO!"

"HELP~"

"Akuryō-san!"

It was too late. The dynamites exploded near Haru and Erika, which caused a giant explosive. When the smoke cleared up, the only thing there was Haru's helmet and hockey stick. No Haru or Erika in sight. Tsuna went to where the two missing girls were, and looked over the bridge.

Yamamoto and Gokudera went over to where Tsuna was, "Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"You're okay, right?" Gokudera asked.

"No, definitely not." Tsuna said, as he pointed over the bridge.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked over to see Erika holding on the side of the bridge's ledge, a pissed off look on her face, while Haru was holding onto her waist for dear life, crying out anime tears.

"Why are you carrying stuff like that?!" Haru yelled to Gokudera, "Wah! Erika-san! Save me!"

"I will if you shut up!" Erika yelled back, as she tried to climb up. **Tried**, was the key word here! Due to the heavy weight of Haru's 'armor', her hands slipped out of the bridge's ledge, and the two both fell into the water.

Erika and Haru's head's both popped out of the water. Haru was desperately trying to swim out with one of her hands, while Erika was being hugged tightly by the other from Haru's panicked state.

"Th-this is bad! Haru's armor is too heavy and Akuryō-san can't swim properly because Haru is restricting her!" Tsuna said frantically, "And I can't swim! H-hey, one of you save them." Tsuna asked desperately to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"You save them." Reborn said, who seemingly came out of nowhere. The three males turned to the infant, who was standing on the bridge's end railing. Leon, his chameleon, turned into his famous handgun. Reborn then shot a red bullet at him. The shells split apart, revealing a red light, that shot through Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna was falling backwards, and into the water. Tsuna's skin then began to glow, a small flicker of a flame appearing on his forehead. Tsuna was then suddenly revived, ripping his uniform off in the process.

"**RE-BORN!**" Tsuna screamed, his eyes full of determination, "**I'll save Haru and Akuryō-san like my life depends on it!**"

"This is the Screw Shot." Reborn said, as he fired two blue bullets at Tsuna's ankles. The shells split apart, revealing two blue lights, that shot through Tsuna's ankle's. Tsuna's ankles then started spinning wildly, as if it were a propeller. Tsuna dived into the water with great force and swam to where Haru and Erika are.

"I can't go on..." Haru said, as she desperately tried to swim to land, while Erika grunted from Haru's massive weight of 'armor', "Eek! It's over!" Haru yelped, as she and Erika both went underwater.

Before that could happen, Tsuna gotten Haru bridal style, while Erika was on his back, "**Hold on to me!**" He shouted.

* * *

Tsuna's 'Dying Will Flame' wore off, and there were towels wrapped around Tsuna's, Haru's and Erika's heads. Haru hid her face in-between her legs, her armor gone, which revealed that she was wearing a white shirt and pink pants, "Hope you've learned your lesson and you'll stop stalking the boss." Gokudera said.

"Girls shouldn't be waving something like that around." Yamamoto said.

"Hang on to me! I'll save Haru, like my life depends on it!" Haru's suddenly shouted, which gotten Tsuna shocked, "I thought people only said such cheesy things on TV." Haru said, a dreamy expression written on her face.

"She hasn't learned her lesson, Tsuna." Erika said, as she continued drying her hair.

"You do realize I was also talking about Akuryō-san too, right?" Tsuna asked, which Haru just ignored.

"Tsuna-kun!" A feminime voice said, which caused Tsuna to look where the voice came from. It was Kyoko and Hana.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said, as he fixed his posture and stood up.

"What's going on here?" Hana asked, as she arched her eyebrow.

"An early-morning swim? Aren't you cold?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? N-no, w-well, there's a reason for this..." Tsuna said, trying to find an excuse.

"I'll save Haru, like my life depends on it!" Haru shouted out happily, while pumping out her fist and jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Quit that, Kyoko-chan's here!" Tsuna said, which Haru just ignored.

Kyoko smiled at Tsuna, "You'll catch a cold if you don't cover up."

"Tsuna-san. You were wonderful." Haru said, "Tenth-generation boss. I've fallen hard for you." Haru said, as she blushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, confused, as he eyed at Kyoko.

"She's saying that she loves you, instead of Reborn." Erika said, not even bothered to be pissed off from Tsuna's oblivious question.

"Erika-san's right! I want you to hold me tight." Haru said. Tsuna backed away from Haru's sudden question, "Boss!" Haru said, as she started chasing Tsuna.

"He is an idiot." Hana said.

'_Those guys definitely owe me some answers!_' Erika thought, as she looked at Reborn, then to Gokudera, then to Yamamoto, and then to Tsuna.


	3. The Head Prefect's Amusement!

Hey guys, 3rd chapter! I hope you love this one!~

I do not own anything, just Erika and some other OC's I might add.

-Teddy-chan~

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Erika asked, as she faced Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn, and an unconsious Tsuna; who was being held up by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Finding a place where Tsuna can sleep." Reborn answered, which caused Erika to have an anime sweatdrop.

"You mean like the reception room?" Erika asked confusingly, as she read the sign that leads to the door. Reborn nodded and then smirked, as Yamamoto, Gokudera, Era, and himself entered the room.

* * *

"I didn't know this school had such a nice room." Yamamoto said, as he and Gokudera put Tsuna on a couch.

Reborn was on a green comfortable chair, "The reception room is hardly ever used. It's furnished and has a great view. It's the perfect setup." Reborn explained.

"Setup for what?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're going to make this room our Family's." Reborn explained.

"Yeah? Sounds fun." Yamamoto said, "A secret base!"

"Are you a kid?" Gokudera said to Yamamoto, "Sounds good. A Family needs a hideout."

"Then it's settled." Reborn said.

The door then opened, to reveal a bunch of young men with the same exact same hairdos and bands that said 'Disciplinary Committee', "What are you doing? Who allowed you in here?" One of them asked.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Erika asked, who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Don't talk back at us. This room belongs to us, the Disciplinary Committee." The other young man said.

One of them noticed Tsuna on the couch, "Who's this brat?" The 'leader' asked, as he kicked the side of the couch where Tsuna was resting, but Tsuna failed to wake up.

"Jerk." Gokudera said. He then walked up to the Disciplinary Committee members, "I don't care who you're with, you're outta here."

"What?" The 'leader' said, surprised a bit.

"You're annoying me. Leave." Gokudera simply said.

"Why you..." The 'leader' said, as he tried to get Gokudera out. Gokudera simply just wacked his arm away, which caused the 'leader' to back away.

"You..." The 'leader' seethed.

"You gonna fight the Disciplinary Committee?" One of the members said, as he started going up to Gokudera and punched him. Gokudera dodged and punched him back. The rest of the Disciplinary Committee then started fighting against him.

"Jeez...Oh well." Yamamoto said, as he saw Gokudera fighting.

"Little brat!" The 'leader' said, as he attacked Yamamoto with a mop.

Yamamoto easily caught the mop, "Mops are for cleaning, you know." He said, as he pulled the 'leader' towards him and punched him.

While this was happening, Reborn was making coffee with Era watching. The reason why Erika isn't in battle was because; clearly the members here are too weak.

* * *

"All done?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah." Gokudera said, as Erika and Reborn saw the beaten-up men infront of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

'_For a couple of human, Yamamoto and Gokudera aren't that bad as a fighters._' Erika thought, as she smirked.

"I put some coffee on." Reborn said, as he showed a cup of coffee to the two. Erika was drinking some coffee that Reborn gave her.

"Thanks." Yamamoto thanked, as he accepted the two cups of coffee.

"You didn't need to help." Gokudera said to Yamamoto, "I could've taken them all myself."

"Yeah? You looked like you were in trouble." Yamamoto said, as he gave a cup of coffee to Gokudera, which caused Gokudera to glare at him, but he accepted the coffee.

"Hn. They can't evem handle being watchdogs." A deep cold voice said, which caused Era, Gokudera, and Yamamoto to look where it came from.

It turned out to be a young man with black hair and black eyes, with the same 'Disciplinary Committee' band clipped to his shirt. He was resting on the door's frame.

"Who are you?" The young man demanded, coldly.

"That's...Kyoya Hibari." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, so you're with them?" Gokudera asked, as he went up to Hibari.

"Gokudera, wait." Yamamoto warned, but Gokudera simply ignored him.

"This room is now the Vongola Family's hideout." Gokudera said.

"Family? What kind of group is that?" Hibari asked, who was still talking in a cold voice.

"Group?" Gokudera said, "Get out of-"

Gokudera was cut off when his coffee mug was cut in half, leaving Gokudera with the handle, "Who is this guy?" Gokudera said, as he threw away the handle.

'_I've heard of him. If Hibari doesn't like you, he'll use his retractable Tonfa to beat you up._' Yamamoto thought, as he looked at Hibari warily.

'_So that's the famous Hibari I've heard about..._' Erika thought, as she eyed Hibari's weapon.

"I hate weak bottom-feeders who band together." Hibari said, as he hled up his tonfa expertly.

"You..." Gokudera said, as he took out his dynamites and lit them.

"When I see one," Hibari said, "I want to bite them to death." He said, his eye-cold stare latched onto Gokudera.

_'Jerk...'_ Gokudera thought.

'_This guy's going to be in trouble_' Erika thought.

Hibari then ran up to Gokudera and dodged each of his attacks. He then attacked Gokudera's stomach, which made Gokudera drop his dynamites near Reborn and go unconscious.

"One." Hibari counted, as Reborn turned Leon into a water squirter and de-flamed Gokudera's dynamites.

"Why you!" Yamamoto seethed.

"Let's go." Hibari said, as he put his tonfa on his other arm.

Hibari then attacked Yamamoto, but Yamamoto dodged each of them. Yamamoto attacked Hibari, which Hibari easily dodged or blocked.

"You've got good moves. But you're favoring your right hand." Hibari said, which caused Yamamoto to flinch, "I see...You're with the baseball club. Guess I was right." Hibari said, as he kicked Yamamoto stomach. Yamamoto then hit the couch where Tsuna was resting and went unconsious, due to Hibari's kick.

"Two." Hibari said. He then turned to Erika, "You're next."

Erika smirked, her eyes full of amusement, "Looks like it." She said, as she stood up and snickered in amusement.

Tsuna then popped up his head from the couch where he was resting, "Yamamoto! G-Gokudera-kun too! Wh-why? What happened?" Tsuna asked, shocked to see his two friends unconscious.

"There's one more?" Hibari said, which made Tsuna look at him.

"H-Hibari-san of the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna said, shocked. He then got off of the couch, "Y-Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

"They won't get up." Hibari said, "I made sure of that."

Tsuna looked at Hibari in shock, '_Does that mean this guy beat both of them himself?_' He thought.

"Now then..." Hibari said, as he walked up to Tsuna. Tsuna quickly scrambled to the side, which caused Hibari to glare at him.

'_I-I'm too scared to move._' Tsuna thought, a freaked-out look on his face.

That was when Hibari took action and grabbed Yamamoto's and Gokudera's collar shirts. He then dragged them up to the open window, "Wh-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Cleaning my room." Hibari said, "They're cluttering it up."

"Eh?! W-wait!" Tsuna said, which made Hibari look at him, "Y-you can't do that! Do something, Akuryō-san, Rebo-?!" Tsuna stopped when he saw that his tutor and friend gone.

"Where did they go? Why now?" Tsuna said, which caused him to think. After a bit, he then put on a serious face, "Quit it!" He demanded.

Hibari stopped, "Try and stop me." He challenged.

Then suddenly, Reborn popped out of a seat and Erika popped her head out from behind the seat. Reborn held up Leon, which turned into his handgun, "Do it out of Deathperation." Reborn said, which caused Tsuna to look at his direction. Reborn shot his red bullet at Tsuna. The shells split apart, revealing a red light, that shot through Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna was falling backwards, and onto the ground. Tsuna's skin then began to glow, a small flicker of a flame appearing on his forehead. Tsuna was then suddenly revived, ripping his uniform off in the process.

"**RE-BORN!**" Tsuna screamed, his eyes full of determination, "**I'll beat you as if my life depends on it!**"

Leon then turned into a slipper, which Tsuna grabbed, "**You idiot!**" Tsuna yelled, as he hit Hibari's head with the slipper.

Cue the stiffled laughter from Erika.

Because of the impact, Hibari released Gokudera's and Yamamoto's collars, which caused them to fall, "**No you don't!**" Tsuna yelled, as he grabbed the two's collar's.

Hibari then sat up from the impact. He smirked from Tsuna's sudden attack, "Mind if I tear you apart?" Hibari asked, as he held his tonfa on his arm.

Before he could take another step, a coffee bean was thrown infront of him, "A coffee bean?" He said, as he faced the person who threw it.

It was Erika, who was smirking at him with another coffee bean in her hand, and Reborn, who was on the windowsill next to Erika, "Shouldn't you know that when you're fighting someone who's already occupied is rude?" Erika asked.

"I don't know who you two are, but I'm very upset right now. Mind lying down and waiting for me?" Hibari asked, as he ran up to Erika.

**CLANG!**

Erika intervened Hibari's tonfa with her spear that she took out. The spear had a long black grip and a black head, as if it was more like a trident than a spear. A golden dragon was weaved onto the grip, clunging it's golden body to the spear.

"Wow, you're pretty impressive." Hibari said, as he smirked at the girl, who smirked back.

"And you're pretty strong." Erika said.

"I'd love to fight you." Hibari said.

"Some other time." Erika said, as Reborn jumped on top of her head and pulled out one of Gokudera's lit-up dynamite. Hibari looked at it in shock.

**BOOM!**

The entire room exploded. Hibari escaped, but no one else was there. Outside, Reborn and Erika was being carried by a paraglider-shaped Leon, who was using a machine that was holding onto Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

When Tsuna's 'Dying Will Flame' dissapeared, Tsuna struggled to hold Gokudera and Yamamoto. Due to the weight, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera fell onto the school's swimming pool.

"Hey Reborn, can you tell me about this 'Vongola', 'tenth-generation boss', 'Mafia', and stuff like that, later?" Erika asked, which caused Reborn to look at her.

Reborn smirked, "Very well." He said.

For Erika, she finally get some answers.

But for Reborn, he was thinking of, 'Family member recuited.'

* * *

"You deliberately forced me to meet him?!" Tsuna said, shocked after hearing his tutor's scheme. Gokudera and Yamamoto were now fully awake, while Erika sat next to Reborn.

"It was a risky gamble." Reborn said, "You were lucky to get away with just a bump and a few scrapes."

"Huh? What does that mean?!" Tsuna asked, confused.

"That was combat training so you don't become complacent in times of peace." Reborn explained, "Actual combat is the best way to train, you know."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, who was still confused.

"Damn it, I can't believe that guy beat me..." Gokudera muttered.

"But what should we do?" Tsuna said, as he grabbed his hair in frustration, "He'll be after us for sure now!"

"Relax, man..." Yamamoto reassured.

"I'll make up for my failure. I'll get him next time, boss." Gokudera vowed.

"Tsuna saved the both of you today." Reborn said, "Good job, Tsuna!" He said, which made Tsuna stop grabbing his hair.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said, as he grinned at Tsuna.

"You're too easygoing!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Aww, come on, let's all be friends!" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled a bit from Yamamoto's and Gokudera's behaviors, "It's important for Family members to help one another. Our bonds as a Family have deepened." Reborn said.

'_Reborn might do all kinds of crazy stuff, but they actually have a meaning._' Tsuna thought.

Erika just 'tched' in annoyance, '_Mafia, tenth-generation boss, training...__What. The. HELL._' Erika thought, as she narrowed her eyes at the infant who was in front of her.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and the four were walking home. Suddenly, Bianchi came on a bike, "I've come to pick you up, Reborn." Bianchi said.

"Big sis..." Gokudera painfully said, as he held his stomach in pain.

'_There goes his Bianchi-phobia, right on cue._' Tsuna thought, as he, Yamamoto, and Era looked to the pained Gokudera.

"Boss, I'm going home." Gokudera said, as he left so he won't see his sister.

'_Man, must be tough..._' Tsuna thought, as he saw the running Gokudera.

"Hayato really does worry about it too much." Bianchi said, chuckling from her little brother's behavior.

Lambo then suddenly popped out of Bianchi's basket with grenades in each of his hands, "Lambo-san's here! Reborn, prepare to die!" He yelled, but then lost his footing and fell, his grenades exploding.

"He self-destructed!" Tsuna said, worried about Lambo.

"Good. That way he should shut up." Erika said, as she turned her head to the side, a little annoyed from the Bovino cow.

"No, that is not good!" Tsuna said, which caused Erika to ignore him.

"Hold...it...in..." Lambo muttered, as he slowly lifted his head.

"Ciao-su." Reborn said, as he hopped onto Bianchi's bicycle basket and Bianchi cycled home.

* * *

Hibari looked over to where Erika was, and then to Reborn, "I'd love to meet you two again."

* * *

And that's it~ I hope you love it!


End file.
